Virus problems
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Jones is faced with a real dillema when he's faced with is sworn enemy, Thrax. Sounds better in the full summary inside. ThraxXJones. MPREG. M RATED.
1. My baby

**OK, A big thank you to Animeangel088, she's helped out with most of these ideas I've had so far. I think I can safely say she's the only one to keep reviewing/messaging. SO a big thanks to you! I present to you folks a new story, this time of Thrax and Ozzy!**

**Summary: It all started on the hottest day of the year. The famous virus, Thrax, had come back to life again. All because of a small little man/white blood cell who thought it would be funny to pull a fast one on Ozzy and his new pal, Drix. The white blood cell had found a new human host and was currently running that person's body and as he had done with Frank, did not seem to take notice on the body's functions. But now having a new team by his side, he discovers that one of the scientists are mad and has created a time machine. The mayor of the body doesn't care how the man made it but how to work it. So now the man's brought Thrax back by this machine and Ozzy is faced with the virus once again. Without his friend to help him out, Ozzy is left to fend for himself but...is that what Thrax wants, or does he just want Ozzy?**

**WARNING: Contains evil schemes, violence and a bit of cursing.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Osmosis Jones!**

* * *

The machine came to life as the mad man began fiddling with the remote control, pushing different buttons that seemed to have no effect on the great machine whatsoever. His glasses kept falling down his nose and his hands kept going up to push them back into place. The machine went out and came back on again as the scientist pounded his fist on the top of it.

"How long will it be active for?" A short man in a blue suit and tie asked him.

"No longer than two hours. Gives you enough time to input the name and data of who and what you want returned. I should warn you though, the effects of this machine could cause some side effects-"

"Yeah, yeah, give that to me!" The short man grabbed the remote from him and typed in the name 'Thrax' and pushed the enter button.

The machine gave a loud whizzing sound and was suddenly silent. The scientist smiled down at the shorter, white blood cell.

"This 'Thrax' person, is he an enemy of some sorts?" The scientist asked him.

"Actually, he's more of a friend to me. But should be a real pain to everyone else." The short man gave a shrilling cry of laughter as he walked out of the scientist's lab.

* * *

Somewhere, in another body who was known as Frank, lied more then a billion white and red blood cells. Osmosis Jones, a white blood cell who was part of the police force for Frank. It had been quite a while after the encounter with the red virus and the police force had been recruiting some new talented white blood cells. Osmosis had not gone up in his job rank but him and Drix both had gotten awards for services to Frank and Ozzy could not have been happier. Until today.

"Jones. I know you've been depressed about working night shifts. You got your first job in the throat. Some new germs who haven't been identified yet and probably carrying more then their share of viruses. I want you and Drix to find them, take them down here and we'll see who and what they are, got it? And Jones...don't screw up." The chief looked at the young man with serious eyes.

"Chief, you know us, we got this. Right Drix? Drix?" Drix was too busy reading one of the chief's pamphlets that he found on one of the cabinets.

"Hey, Jones, listen to this-" Jones was out of the office before Drix could tell him what was in the pamphlet.

"Come on Drips, let's get going!"

"It's Drix."

"Whatever." Ozzy hopped in their new car and threw his black jacket in the back of the car as Drix got in, weighing the car down.

Jones started the car and drove at a high speed down the highway that would lead them to Frank's throat. The roads weren't so packed and Jones found it easy to pass by them without having Drix bumping into other cars.

"What's up with you?" Drix didn't respond.

"Look, I don't like it when you start sprouting that boring stuff to me. I've heard it from the chief himself and I believe one is plenty to tell me." Jone's added with a laugh.

"I think it is important to get it through your head then just reading it once or twice. It is an important factor to the force."

"Have you seen anyone else read that crap lately? All I see is a bunch of donut boxes. It's fine by me though if you wanna read it, don't make no difference to me just don't bother me with it on the job."

"This is clearly why you have not been promoted, Jones." This time it was Jones's turn not to respond.

They had arrived at the throat in due time and were given the number of how many they had found so far. There were more hidden away and it made Jones feel like he had done this before in the past.

"Ready to capture some slime on crime?" Jones asked as he pulled out his gun.

"Ready. Jones, be careful."

"Relax, what's there to worry about?" The two of them split up while most of the white blood cell cops took the other germs down to the station. Frank's mouth was swarming with germs. Every one of his teeth must have hidden at least two to three.

Using the stunning mode, Jones made an advanced move on some of them and got most of them in the back of their car while Drix was searching the back of the mouth. He looked around the lower teeth and felt something hot draping along his shirt. He turned around quickly and was about to shout out but was pulled in an embracing hug with his mouth shut tight by the man's hand.

_"Glad to see my boy is still alive. Let's talk elsewhere." _Before long, the red man with the black glasses and a long, black trench coat made a quick jump down Frank's throat, falling past Drix.

Jones's gun had fallen back in Frank's mouth so Jones had to result in kicking his captor. The man's hands were made of clawed fingers that completed his appearance as an evil and scary type of virus.

The man landed them both to the safety of the street and held Jones by the neck and poked him with his burning hand to move him forward. Jones had no choice but to take the journey down the empty streety that seemed long abandoned.

The red man released Jones and left him to recollect his breath. He took his shades off and placed them on his head and looked out the window, retrieving all his memories of what he had done to Frank's body.

"Thrax. What are you doing here?" Jones readied himself for what might come.

"Take a look at yourself Jones. You're doing well but reliving the same life style. I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I was back in my body again. I also think you should hear me out, Jones. Before you send me away to prison or wherever you whites take the bad guys, you should probably consider of giving birth to my child."

"You out of your damn mind, Thrax. I don't have time for this, I'm on my day shift. I don't think you'd be going to a prison cell..._more like the psycho ward for you_."

"What you say, Jones? You'll be protected by the best of the best. Me. I'll make sure you have my baby, out of sight of all these fools. I'll get you jewelry, the finest there is. You're a tough man but too woman-like when it comes to guys like me."

"All right, now take your hot ass down to Frank's police force. I'll see you in one of the prison cells. I don't know what you find about me is attractive but I know you don't know that I don't listen." Jones opened the door but Thrax got there quicker and wrapped an arm around Jones.

"Want me to warm you up before you go? I have the best heater in this entire body, Jones. Plus you agreed to have my baby." Jones was creeped out enough and could feel the man's hot breath against his neck.

"Thrax. I'd be ruined if I had a baby especially one with a guy who almost killed all of us. But you sure look mighty hot with that trench coat on, mind if I had it?"

"Funny. Real funny. I keep this coat. You keep my baby, how's that." Thrax pulled Ozzy closer and began to unzip his pants.

* * *

A/n: CLIFF HANGER! BOOYeah! You'll have to wait till next time for this story to continue! REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE!


	2. Troubles occur only once!

**Long time no chat eh? Well here's the second chappy for all the readers! Great that you guys actually like the story.**

**Warning: May contain a lemon and of course swearing.**

**Don't own it, nope!**

* * *

Previously-

_"Funny. Real funny. I keep this coat. You keep my baby, how's that." Thrax pulled Ozzy closer and began to unzip his pants._

* * *

"Hold up! Hold up! I know you ain't talking 'bout having no damn baby with you!" Jones pulled away from his awkward hands and covered his crotch area with both hands while he backed away into a corner.

Jones gnarled and made an ugly face at Thrax while the man just laughed to himself. He set his shades aside from the top of his head to an empty crate box that sat upside down and took on a serious look.

"Come on, Jones. Do you really think you'll ever live to see the day your child goes to school? You're a white blood cell, Jones. And your child would be heart broken to not seeing their father around. I'll play daddy and you can be the father, hm?"

"I'll scream. I'll yell my ass off if you touch me. Damn, red ass pervert!" Thrax chuckled at the strange names he was being called and drew closer to Ozzy who in persistence, began to try to find a quick getaway while looking out for his behind.

Thrax grew tired of the childish game and grabbed Jones by the throat, causing Jones to let go of his crotch. Thrax glanced down and then back up at Ozzy who was now prying at the man's hands.

"I don't hear you screamin' Jones. I also have a question for you besides this little request of mine. Where is that nice necklace I strangled you with? I won't harm Frank but I just need it back for a bit of interest. It's quite important for when the time comes." Thrax let Ozzy go, leaving him gasping for air.

"It's a pity the police won't ever find you, Jones. We'll be long gone by then. Unless you want to tell them that you have an agreement for me and that I can stay in this body for as long as I want. If you can't do that, Jones. I'm afraid old Frank here will have to go to the big old hospital again. Just like old times."

Jones stood up and rubbed his throat as he glared into Thrax's eyes. He coughed a bit and started to say something but kept his mouth shut after seeing Thrax zip his pants up.

"What do you think we should call our baby? It ought to have a name, I was thinkin' Oscar T. Jones for a boy and if we get a girl, Tonia Ozzy Jones would be nice. We could have a nice home in this place. Get a dog. Make that giant pill our baby sitter."

"You out of your mind, man. What made you think of this? You on some kind of drug and where do you go off talking about 'our', there's no 'us' and there never will! So just keep your claws off my butt!"

"Such a temper, Jones. It's a miracle I've kept my cool for so long. Must be because of this love phase I'm going through. Got to keep my bloodline going don't I?"

"Say I said 'yes' to this. I won't have to go to work right?"

"You'd get days off if you were to say it. You'll be getting sympathy from people. People who would never usually be so kind to you even after your big heroic act with me. Say the word, Jones, and I'm yours." To show Jones he was telling the truth, Thrax spread his arms wide motioning for an embracing hug.

"If I don't like your way of thinking or you hit me in some way or other I swear on my soon-to-be grave that I will personally see your ass out of this body."

Ozzy walked into Thrax's awaiting arms and felt Thrax put his hands on his butt and could feel the large bump between Thrax's legs twitching and lifting upward. Jones groaned in embarrassment as he too began to get a hard on. Thrax trailed his red clawed hands down Ozzy's white shirt and burnt his black jacket off of him without harming Jones.

"Hey, that's an expensive jacket! I just bought that-" Thrax trapped Ozzy's mouth shut with his other hand.

"Shut up. I'll buy you a new one." Ozzy was still a bit angry of not having his favourite jacket with him, but began to forget all his senses and started to give in to the taller virus.

Thrax jammed his own mouth onto Jones and smothered him with one, giant kiss on the white blood cell's lips. Both of them ahd their eyes closed and had not heard of the commotion going on outside. THe next thing that happened, the door to their not-so-cozy room, had been blasted away by the giant, red pill, Drix.

Jones broke away from the kiss and Thrax altogether, jumping into a corner to make it look like he was being held hostage. Thrax gritted his teeth and swiftly walked toward the crate that was holding his shades, placed them over his eyes and yanked Jones out of his little corner with quick feet.

"I'll be sure to write to let you 'fake' police know how your boy's doing. 'Till then, cherry...I'll look after baby Jones here." With that, Thrax placed a small kiss on Ozzy's forehead and took off out the window with Jones under his safe arm.

Drix, scowling at the harmful virus, left to pursuit the running criminal. He knew there was no time for back up and knew every minute would count. How Thrax was back up and living was a whole other matter to deal with after he got his partner back.

* * *

"Mayor Phlegmming, a word?" The said mayor, turned his head and got up from his desk and chair.

"What is it now, Raker? I have to go on camera in a few minutes!"

"I know sir. But there's been a change to the machine. It's...Stopped working, sir." The mad scientist, Raker, looked down at his mayor with an apologetic face and tapped the tips of his fingers together.

"WHAT? You fool! If that machine doesn't work right, it could mean the end for this body! Then I'd have to find a new once again! Do you know what you're sentencing yourself to, Raker?" The mayor asked in a sharp voice as the man tried to recollect the words being pointed to him.

"S-sir, by any chance of the machine not working. Does this mean that friend of yours will never die?" The mayor made a more sour face then he already had and tried to stare the man in the eye more intimidating.

"And just what are you trying to imply at, Raker?" The mayor shook his fist at the taller man.

"N-nothing sir. It's just that, if he has already died once...Like I've said before this happened, the machine can produce some side effects on your friend and if what I think has happened, this friend of yours could possibly be the only being known to be immortal to anything!"

"Please tell me that in more simple terms." The mayor sat back down at his desk and prepared himself to listen more closely this time.

"Well the machine itself has broken down and probably due to the fact that your friend has changed his ways in some point or other and has now over powered the machine itself, knocking out the-" The man was cut off by the mayor.

"Damn it Raker, we can't let that guy just be free as a butterfly, I want that machine up and operating again!" Plegmming pounded his fists on his desk.

"There's a problem though sir. The machine has just been used so it may take some time to re-activate the machine. I'm guessing it will take only six months."

"SIX? We don't have time for that! Before we have that thing up and running, by that time this body could be in danger before we realize it! I made that mistake then, I won't be making it now. Find a way to rebuild that thing _before _six months and I'll make sure you get a high raise in salary!"

"Yes sir!" the man ran out of the office in a hurry while the mayor looked at his computer screen.

'He should be in Frank right about now...I wonder...' The mayor thought to himself as he pushed a few buttons for the computer.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it's not longer but it will be continued! T^T Sorry it took so long!


	3. One strange day

**Listening to music while doing this, to make things easier for me. Wanna hear the daily news for today? I read that there's been a 'Nessie' sighting in Britain and I've seen the two pics of it, really looks like the real deal! On with the story!**

**Warning: Contains violence, swearing and sexual acts.**

**Disclaimer: No, don't own the making of the movie or the movie itself and all blah.**

* * *

He was indeed the best mayor Frank ever had. For he thought so himself, but no one seemed to pay any interest of what he thought or did. Instead, the press were the only activity he had gotten besides the complaints he had gotten every once in a while. Indeed he _was _a good mayor. Now he was in the body of another. A male, 28 years of age and on a roll to becoming a great model. It was an excellent place to be in case you were an evil, scheming virus or cell.

Mayor Phlegmming sipped a bit of his coffee before typing something into his computer. The police in this body were poorly picked in his opinions but he dared not to tell anybody that little piece of information and normally kept to himself unless it _really _concerned him. The press didn't want to bother with their new mayor and tried to concentrate on other people such as the outraging popularity among the greatest celebrities of all time.

The mayor didn't seem to bother with the press much though and decided to turn his views on Frank and Jones and was hoping for a reaction. As the mayor of that new body of his, he decided to make the celebrity drop out of fashion by stating his retirement to the public and was hoping to find Frank and cause the two men to be friends just to see how Jones would act, knowing that the mayor of Frank would know who he would be talking to and might speak to him directly. Or if possible, let him see Jones.

Jones had did this to him. Because of Jones, he had nothing to look forward to except a nice house and an 'I-can-do-anything-I-want' attitude for when he walked the streets of the cell world. Mayor Phlegmming took his interesting ideas seriously this time and guided himself to the control panel that accessed the human body's brain.

'Now Jones, you'll see what happens when you mess with me!' The mayor thought as he lifted that square glass topping that covered the giant, red button that called out to him like he were a kid, begging for chaos.

* * *

Somewhere, not too far away, was Frank. The very body that still had a virus inside him without his knowledge. To anyone else to be more precised. Thrax had escaped the giant pill and had once again, brought Ozzy to an odd, empty building that was loaded with foam and other things. Thrax dropped Jones onto the floor and began to set up their new home.

He knew foam was used to be packed along with the fine chinaware and other glass-type things that would often break if not packed with newspaper or foam and knew there might be some stuff they could use for home settlement. He searched the boxes that were filled to the top with foam. Jones just sat back and watched the virus create a living room.

"Drips is going to tell the chief. I'll be taken back to the force and explain to them your dumb story to have a baby with me. I think I'm too young for this adventure." Ozzy rested his head on one hand while he watched Thrax build the small, packed in room, into a spacious and luxurious room.

It was strange how they happened to find a home with all the things they would need. As for food, it would take some time for Thrax to come up with a plan for food. Ozzy was also amazed at what Thrax could do in just fifty minutes.

The room was then dusted up as best as Jones could do. Thrax used his claws to make a small window above the bed that he made for the two of them. Jones was still not happy being there with him as he had other things to do and in this case, he still thought of Thrax as a crazy ghost, trying to haunt him for the rest of his life. He sighed as he sat on one of the made couches he had built in just a few seconds.

All they needed now was a television set and a radio. Jones knew he was in deep trouble with his boss. The chief wouldn't buy his story for a minute and would really fire him for making such a lame story. Then again, the chief made that mistake after taking the mayor's side of things instead of listening to his story. Because of that little incident there was a way for him to make that lame story a reality.

"I'm hungry, I'm going for some ice cream, be back in a bit!" Jones was just about to head out the opening that they called the 'door' until he was grabbed around the waist.

"Jones, we just got here. Give me my baby and I won't rape you." Thrax began to kiss him on the cheek and was just about within grasp of Jones's lips when Jones suddenly pushed the virus onto the floor.

"I said I'd be getting ice cream, not a couple of pregnancy pills! Just wait until I get back and don't...follow me." Jones was a bit hesitant at first whether to go or not but this was his life he was fighting to keep.

Jones heard the door scrunch together and was put perfectly as the door that they had seen upon their arrival. Jones chose not to look back and once he was around a corner, he dashed into a run, frantically looking for his big pal, Drix.

He still had his gun but wasn't sure if Thrax would be stopped just by his gun. He hadn't even thought of how Thrax had died the last time they encountered each other. To think that Thrax had changed his mind about killing him and killing others all for the sake of Jones to have a baby. It was truly the most dumbest thing he had ever found out. It was definitely a mystery to uncover.

He knew Frank well enough to travel just about anywhere. When you're a white blood cell doing dirty work or cleaning up bacteria from the mouth, you're still adventuring and getting to see the different parts of the body you're fighting for. It wasn't easy having to locate bacteria that was wandering the system and making messes while driving on the high ways of their city.

If his brain was still intact, he could find a way back to the main city where his boss and everyone else on the workforce would be. Hopefully it would be quick and fast to get out of an empty town like the one he was in. If Thrax found out he wasn't coming back after for so long, he would come after him.

It was important to get a city that could possibly help him or at least give him a ride to the station itself. Jones was running a bit too fast for his own head and began to get a little tired after feeling excited and anxious just a few hours before this took place.

He scanned the streets and buildings after every corner he passed to make sure he wasn't being followed by Thrax. He wasn't stupid enough to take chances on not counting the rooftops. He was already checking them when he heard some noises coming from just around the corner. He went to check it out and ran up to the corner.

"HOLY-" A hand cut his voice off and scared Ozzy even more then he was.

"Settle down, Jones. It's just me. Thank Frank you're still alive!" Drix let go of his partner and stared at him in disbelief as to wondering how he got away.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. You could have given me a heart attack. How did you know where to look anyway?"

"Real simple. A virus or bacteria, looking to get away would normally look for empty buildings. Found that out in the handbook back at the station."

"Whatever, just get me out of this freaky place. I'm surprised Frank has these kind of cities just waiting to be used. I may have a weird explanation for this one but...I really do want my other life back, let's get back to the station." Jones and Drix began making their way back to the station.

* * *

A/n: That's all for this chapter. There is a reason why it's not longer. #1, I didn't feel like going back and forth between the characters of the Mayor and then back to Ozzy and Drix and #2, It was way past my bedtime. 2 AM in the morning! TBC...STAY TUNED!


End file.
